Un momento
by Alo-chan
Summary: Por que lo mas predecible en la via es lo impredecible que es, un momento es lo unico que basta para u gran cambio en la vida. (Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8)


Disclaimer: Digimon no es de mi propiedad, créditos a quien los merezca.

 _"Que para mí el amor es eterno; no por su tiempo de duración, sino por su inmensidad. No se trata de si se ama por un día o por cincuenta años, sino qué tan grande fue el proceso, qué tan profundo es el suspiro con el que se intenta llenar el vacío."_

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GENEE! ... Ok no, es que quiza llegue tan tarde que pronto has de cumplir(? :o Jajaja Espero hayas tenido una genial navidad y que venga un excelente año nuevo! :D

Disfruta e igual a quien este leyendo esto, de la siguiente lectura :3

* * *

¿Qué podría significar una salida mas? Solo dos amigos volviendo de un entrenamiento, para Tai siempre era la mejor parte del día, volver al lado suyo, hablar, caminar, simplemente estar a su lado, podrían ser quienes eran y todo alrededor, era con ellos. Pero había algo en el aire aquella tarde, Tai sentía un ambiente diferente, un no querer separarse pronto, el prolongar ese día normal. Todo parecía lo adecuado, todo parecía extrañamente estar en su lugar para dar paso a un extraño acontecimiento.

—¿Cómo serias como novia Sora? —La sorpresa de aquella pregunta sorprendieron por completo a la chica. Haciéndola sonrojar y caer en nerviosismo por el simple hecho de pensarse en esa situación.

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? No es algo que pueda saber... y ¿Quién rayos lo va a saber? —El nerviosismo en su voz era mas que evidente.

La situación le pareció por más, muy divertida a Tai, era divertido ver a su mejor amiga, la siempre centrada y seria Sora, estando tan nerviosa.

—Seguramente serias tan cursi y detallista con tu novio —Se burlo

—Oye, y-yo no seria de ese modo. Y tu menos que nadie podrias saberlo

—¿Ah si? —Se freno el quedando frente a ella.

—¿Sora, quieres ser mi novia?

—¿¡Que!? —Cubriéndose la boca por la sorpresa dio un paso hacia atrás, entonces Tai entendió el poder de aquella simple pregunta, la cual el dijo sin pensar.

Las miradas se cruzaron y eso basto para que Tai nuevamente sintiera alivio

—¿Si, Sora, lo serías? —Camino a su alrededor, como depredador caza al su presa, observando como ella se ruborizaba aún más con la propuesta y quedó, nuevamente frente a ella.

Basto un simple gesto de Tai para que el alivio volviera a ella. Un giño al ojo, y Sora sabía que era algo suyo, una nueva complicidad.

—Que tonto —Rio, y enseguida afinó la garganta. —Es decir, oh qué atrevido de su parte hacer tal propuesta —Poniendo una mano en la frente dio media vuelta en tono de ofendida.

—No lo pude evitar Sora tu belleza me deslumbra —Buscando su mirada quedó alado suyo.

—En ese caso ¿Qué remedio? Seré tu novia Tai —Y el giño complicitario se hizo presente otra vez

Y tras un silencio normal que paso a ligeramente incómodo llegó un —¿Ahora que? —Por parte de Tai

Sora río enseguida y no pensándolo demasiado tomo su mano —Las parejas se toman de la mano.

—Pero solo las que se quieren de verdad —Bromeo el chico, en un intento por ocultar el nerviosismo que tal cercanía le provocaba.

—¿Acaso tú no me quieres? —Pregunto ella con toda inocencia, no sabiendo que la sonrisa en sus labios en combinación fueron capaces de provocar en el chico.

No entendía porque, la pregunta le pego de sorpresa. La respuesta debía ser tan simple; "¡Claro que te quiero, Sora!" No obstante, no entendía porque le costaba decir aquello, como si no fueran las palabras, como si no fuera suficiente.

Ante la falta de respuesta la chica solo pudo reír —¿Qué sucede Tai? Ahora eres tú el que se quedó mudo.

—No es así, es que…—Intento defenderse sin aún encontrar un motivo a tu silencio.

—Me creerías si te digo que no encuentro una respuesta adecuada

—Uhm ¿Adecuada? Pero es tan fácil como un sí o un no —Se levanto en hombros mientras nos seguían la marcha.

—Al menos que… te hayas dado cuenta que la respuesta es no —Reflexiono la chica tomandocelo mas como una broma que otra cosa.

—Todo lo contrario… Es solo que no se explicarlo, como si no existiera una palabra

No fue difícil para ella llegar a la conclusión mas obvia y sea por el ambiente, uno que solo tenia con Tai, o por el mismo camino que la serie de circunstancias guiaban. Sora no lo pensó demasiado y dejo que las palabras fluyeran

—¿Es amor? —Como si la revelación de una respuesta que parecía no existir de repente se revelara frente a el, Tai se dejo llevar de igual modo, al igual que ella en este mar, esta corriente que les guiaba a un océano desconocido y deseado.

—Si lo es —Se aproximo a ella, quien parecía no dar crédito a lo que pasaba. Ambos se sentían igual, como si fuesen no mas que espectadores de una historia de amor, de esas que solo se encuentran en las grandes producciones de Hollywood o en los mundos irreales de los libros.

—Te amo, Sora. —No fue la razón, el raciocinio, esas palabras fueron directas del corazón, y con ellas como si todo lo demás se esfumara, solo quedaron ellos dos y el instante de sentir.

¿Era el ambiente? En lo que se había tranformado. O quizá algo que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que ahora se permitia salir dadas las extrañas coincidencias. No lo sabían pero ahí estaban y se dejaban llevar, se permitían descubrir nuevamente, un mundo nuevo.

—Te amo, Tai...

No habría de durar mucho aquel momento. En cualquier instante algo les recordaría la vida, las cosas pendientes, las personas, las palabras dichas en momentos anteriores. Pero las palabras tienen poder y esta sin duda les habría unido de un instante, para siempre.

* * *

Espero haya sido de tu gusto Ganee! Con mucho mucho cariño para ti :3

E igualmente para quien se haya tomado un ratito para leer xD Cualquier falta, consejo o lo que quieran, sera bien recibido.

Hasta la proxima (?


End file.
